WEREWOLF TEASER
by jonghyunkim351
Summary: Seorang alfa yang kuat tidak hanya harus kuat didalam kaumnya, tetapi harus kuat untuk melingdungi betanya. "Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi betaku?"
1. Chapter 1

Title : Werewolf (Teaser)

Author : Roselin KaiSoo ChanBaek Hard Shipper (Gue)

Rated : M.

Pairing : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance and Fantasi

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Walaupun mereka bukan milik saya, tapi ff ini murni ide saya.

Summary : seorang alfa yang kuat tidak hanya harus kuat didalam kaumnya, tetapi harus kuat untuk melingdungi betanya. "Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi betaku?" Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur aneh, dsb.

Author's note : Haloha ^^. Author baru disini, kalian bisa panggil aku Rose atau Gue. Sebenernya suka sama tulis-menulis udah lama banget sih. Banyak ff yang udah bulukan di komputer gak tau harus dikemanain. Jadi deh, gue coba untuk ngupdate disini :D Semoga kalian suka~

Happy Reading KaiSoo in here~

DON'T READ IF YOU HATE YAOI

Rose!

WEREWOLF

Namja itu sedang berdiri memandang gelapnya malam, kedua tangannya dia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Dia menghirup banyak sekali udara disekitarnya, mencoba membuat dirinya tenang akan pikiran yang membebaninya. Menjadi satu-satunya yang akan menjadi alfa terkuat dikaumnya, bukanlah tugas yang gampang. Apalagi, Jongin bukan namja yang menyukai peraruran dengan kata lain dia seorang yang bebas.

"Jongin!" Suara panggilan itu terdengar, suara yang sudah sangat dia hapal. Suara ayahnya, yang merupakan alfa terkenal dikaum werewolf. Tanpa perlu berbalik, dia merasakan sosok ayahnya mendekat. Salah satu kekuatannya, turunan dari ayah dan kakeknya yang seorang werewolf terkuat dikaumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin mengangguk, agak ragu.

Ayahnya berdiri disamping Jongin, dia menepuk bahu sang anak dan meremasnya pelan, memberikan sebuah kekuatan yang dudakamnya terdapat ketenangan.

"Haruskah dad?"

Dia menghela napas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara tidak sabaran. "Kau adalah anak appa yang ke-5, harusnya kau sudah masuk kedalam asrama itu tahun lalu. Kau sudah didahului oleh Sehun, dia harusnya masuk tahun ini. Mommy mu sudah sangat menginginkan kau berhenti main-main dan segera mencari seorang beta untuk menemanimu, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu. Kelak mommy dan daddy akan menjadi werewolf yang paling bahagia melihat ke-6 anaknya menjadi werewolf terkuat dikaumnya masing-masing"

Jongin diam, dia masih mendengarkan ayahnya. Yah, secara tidak langsung jika dia memiliki beta dia akan terkekang. Maksudnya, dia tidak akan sebebas saat dia sendirian, pergi kesana kemari dengan bebasnya, melakukan sex dengan siapapun, dan lain-lain.

"Pergilah kesana dan jemput betamu, dia pasti sudah menunggu kedatanganmu. Kau akan mengalami sex terbaik melebihi sex yang pernah kau lakukan dengan siapapun diluar sama. Percayalah Jongin!"

"Ah iya.." ayahnya melanjutkan. "Daddy pikir sepertinya kau akan lebih pervert dari Chanyeol, kakakmu. Betamu pasti kuwalahan 'melayani'mu, ternyata sifatku menurun dengan baik pada kalian ber-6. Hahaha" ayahnya tertawa.

Secara langsung, Jongin membuat smirk pada bibirnya. Dia menjilat permukaan bibirnya yang serasa kering, sebenarnya jauh didalam hatinya dia juga tidak sabar bertemu dengan betanya. Oh siapapun kau, tunggulah disana. Cepat atau lambat aku akan segera 'memakanmu' sayang~

OTHER SIDE...

"Kyungie~"

"Ya mommy?"

Namja manis yang dipangginya itu berbalik dan menemukan ibunya, Kibum menatapnya lembut. "

Bagaimana dengan persiapanmu besok? Kau siap akan keasrama itu?"

"Ne mom, aku sudah sangat siap. Aku tidak sabar masuk asrama itu, aku sudah menunggu setahun kemarin untuk masuk kesana. Oh akhirnya hari ini sudah datang, dasar alfa! seenaknya mengundur jadwal masuk asrama!"

Kibum terkekeh, "Sudah menjadi takdir, kau dan siapapun alfamu nanti akan masuk kedalam asrama itu bersama-sama, takdir kalian sudah tertuliskan. Kau siap untuk memulai hidupmu bersama dengan sang alfa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia menimang. Walaupun dia bukan seorang yang menyukai kebebasan, tapi tetap saja sepertinya jika sudah beralfa dia harus selalu bersama dengan sang alfa.

"Kau sudah tau bagaimana wajah sang alfa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, seorang beta tidak akan bisa melihat rupa alfanya. Beta hanya akan mengetahui siapa alfanya jika muncul sebuah tanda khas sang alfa dibahu kanannya setelah mereka melakukan sex dengan seorang namja. Ya, alfa Kyungsoo adalah seorang namja. Namja yang lebih kuat dan manly dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Beta seorang namja hanya akan tertarik pada namja juga, sedangkan sang alfa tertarik pada semua jenis. Beta ini akan melakukan sex hanya pada bebarapa namja, tidak akan lebih dari 10, sedangkan sang alfa pasti sudah melakukan sex dengan banyak namja maupun yoeja lebih dari 10 kali.

Tetapi, ketika alfa dan beta sesungguhnya melakukan sex, mereka akan merasakan sensasi luar biasa lebih daripada sex yang pernah mereka lakukan. Setelah melakukan sex, ingatan dan pengalaman sex alfa dan beta terdahulu akan secara otomatis terhapus.

Dengan begitu, baik beta maupun alfa hanya akan mengingat sex pertamanya dengan pasangan resminya. Dan pada akhirnya sex pertama kali Kyungsoo adalah bersama alfanya.

Aku hanya berharap alfaku tidak lebih pervert dari Park Chanyeol, alfa dari saudara angkatnya Byun Baekhyun. Aku juga tidak harus mendesah setiap malam karena ulah sang alfa, batinnya.

TBC 

Dan yah~ ini teaser :D Teaser? Teaser ini panjang banget ya? Iya aku tahu panjang, dan aku juga bingung apa yang mesti dihilangkan. Jadi yah, seadanya aja dulu deh. Bagaimana? Berkenan untuk review? Please :D Entar gue kasih video NC-annya KaiSoo hehe XD


	2. WEREWOLF Part 1

Title : Werewolf (Part 1)

Author : Roselin KaiSoo ChanBaek Hard Shipper

Rated : M.

Pairing : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance and Fantasi

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Walaupun mereka bukan milik saya, tapi ff ini murni ide saya.

Summary : seorang alfa yang kuat tidak hanya harus kuat didalam kaumnya, tetapi harus kuat untuk melingdungi betanya. "Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi betaku?"

Author's note : Haloha lagi reader :D author bawa WEREWOLF part 1 nih? Dan hari ini author bawa part 1nya, yang kemarin minta next next next jangan lupa review loh! Hehe nyalem Pemberitahuan juga ya, untuk NCscene KaiSoo dilakukan pada part terakhir, lama? Iya, sengaja. Author harus belajar bikin ff NC yang baik dulu, karena ini adalah ff pertama author yang bergenre M. Pertama! Terlalu banyak curhatan ya? Yaudah, silahkan baca part 1 ini. Dan maaf karena author bikin NCscene Kai sama orang lain. Maaf sekali.

Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur enggak nyambung, geje, aneh, EYD asal, asem, asin, manis, pahit dan lain-lain.

Happy Reading

KaiSoo in here~

DON'T READ IF YOU HATE YAOI

Rose!

WEREWOLF PART 1

JONGIN POV

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, untuk yang kesekian kali tentunya. "Eomma, geumanhae. Aku harus pergi sekarang!" gerutuku. Kulihat eomma masih setia menangis dalam dekapan appa, merengek agar appa menelepon asrama dan membatalkan pendaftaranku. Oh ayolah, bukankan kemarin eomma menyuruhku untuk pergi keasrama ? Dan lihat sekarang eomma memohon agar aku tidak pergi. Hah, aku tidak mengerti pikiran para beta!

"Sudahlah Boo, kai harus pergi dan menemui betanya, sudah waktunya dia untuk menemui takdirnya" appa masih setia menenangkan eomma untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Hiks.. Hiks... Yunnie, bagaimana kalau Jonginie tidak pulang lagi? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jonginie lagi?"

He?Apa yang eomma katakan? Tidak pulang lagi? Tidak dapat melihatku lagi? Aku hanya akan pergi keasrama bukan berperang.

Eomma selalu saja berlebihan jika anaknya akan berangkat keasrama, Oh ayolah, bahkan aku adalah anak terakhirnya yang pergi keasrama itu.

"Eomma?"

Eomma berpaling padaku, air mata masih menghiasai wajah cantiknya. "Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar, aku janji setiap liburan aku akan pulang mengunjungi eomma dan appa"

Eomma melepaskan pelukan appa dan berjalan kearahku, "Kau sudah berjanji Jonginie, jangan lupa pulang membawa betamu!"

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu" Suho hyung berjalan lebih dulu memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin.

"Kau siap?" tanya Suho hyung ketika aku sudah duduk dikursi sampingnya. Kuhela napas, ahh ini adalah napas terakhir kebebasanku. Mulai nanti, hidupku tidak akan sebebas ini, yah setelah menemukan betaku.

"Jangan khawatir, hidupmu tidak akan terkekang dengan adanya beta. Bahkan kau akan sangat membutuhkan betamu nanti, kau bahkan bisa melakukan apapun pada betamu" Suho hyung menyeringai padaku, kubalas seringaiannya dan dia mulaimenjalankan mobilnya melewati susunan pohonan yang lebat, menembus hutan, berjalan menuju kisah yang akan mempertemukanku dengan sang beta.

"Kita sampai Kai!"

Kualihkan pandanganku dari game yang sedang kumainkan, menjadi werewolf membuatku bangga, tapi tetap saja sikap kami bahkan bisa sama seperti manusia. Semua kebiasaannya, semua hobiinya, dan semua kemampuannya-bahkan kami lebih kuat- dari mereka.

"Kita bertemu dengan Chanyeol dulu, aku merindukan jerapah itu dan tentu saja betanya"

Aku mengangguk dan melemparkan pandannganku pada sekitar, bangunan kastil tinggi menjulang. Tidak hanya satu tapi ada lima bangunan kastil megah disana, dikelilingi oleh bangunan-bangunan kastil lain yang lebih kecil.

Walaupun megah, tapi tetap saja kastil itu tidak dipenuhi dengan warna-warna yang cerah mencolok. Oh ayolah, kaLian bahkan tau kastil menyeramkan seperti apa yang ada dihadapanku. Jangan sampai kalian berpikiran kastil ini seperti istana-istana di negeri dongeng.

Kualihkan lagi pandanganku pada sekitar, pohon-pohon yang besar mengelilingi asrama ini. Tak lama, kulihat dua orang namja berjalan kearah kami. Yang kuidentifikasikan sebagai Chanyeol hyung dan betanya -Baekhyun hyung-.

"Yo! Jongin! Suho hyung!"

Aku membalas tepukan tangan Chanyeol hyung dan memeluknya sebentar, kemudian dia beralih menyapa Suho hyung dan memeluknya.

"Annyeong Baekhyun hyung!" sapaku.

"Hai juga Kai, akhirnya kau masuk asrama juga. Sudah siap bertemu dengan sang beta?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, sambil mengangkat bahuku. "Yeah, begitulah"

Baekhyun tersenyum kembali, "Kau akan sangat bahagia bersama betamu. Percayalah!" Baekhyun hyung menepuk pundakku. "Kuharap!"

"Ah, Suho hyung! Bagaimana kabar Lay ge, dia baik-baik saja kan?" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan yang lain. Suho hyung mengangguk, "Ya, aku baru dapat telepati bahwa dia baik-baik saja" "Lalu, bagaimana kabarmu tanpa Lay ge? Meranakah?" goda Chanyeol hyung.

"Aw!"

Suho hyung memukul ujung kepala Chanyeol hyung dan menghela napas panjang, "Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja tanpa Lay disampingku"

Aku terpaku, sebegitu pentingkah posisi beta disamping alfanya?

JONGIN POV END

KYUNGSOO POV

"Sampai jumpa Kyungie hyung, aku akan merindukan hyung" Tao memelukku erat, membenamkan kepalanya pada tubuhku yang lebih kecil darinya.

Kuusap punggungnya lembut, "Ya, Tao. Hyung juga akan merindukan Tao, sangat rindu padamu baby panda"

"Hyung~" rengek Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku seorang werewolf dan bukan baby panda!" dia merajuk, dan melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih pada namja tiang listri disampingnya. "Kris ge~ Kyungie hyung memanggilku bayi panda, bukankah panggilan itu hanya boleh digunakan oleh Kris ge?" Tao berkedip polos pada Kris. Kris tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir Tao, "Tentu saja Tao, hanya Kris ge yang boleh memanggilmu bayi panda" Kris melemparkan death-glare padaku.

"Gege, gege juga hati-hati disana ne? Aku akan sangat merindukan gege! Jangan ganjen dengan beta lain!" Tao terlihat mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ne, baby panda. Gege akan selalu mengingatmu. Tentu saja tidak, beta gege ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau juga, jangan genit dengan seme lain! Jangan lupa untuk sering kirimkan telepati pada gege ne?" Kris mencium Tao, tepat dibibirnya.

Kuangkat bahuku dan mulai berjalan menuju gerbang asrama, tidak lihat ada werewolf lain didepannya? Cih, kalian mau sombong padaku hah?! "Hyung!" panggil Tao. "Sampai jumpa! Tao harap kau segera bertemu alfamu. Annyeong~"

KYUNGSOO POV END

AUTHOR POV

Jongin berjalan memasuki kelasnya, kelas untuk werewolf handal. Yah, sungguh lelucon jika seorang anak dari pemimpin werewolf yang sexy ini masuk kekelas werewolf pemula.

Dia berjalan dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan takjub dan iri yang diarahkan werewolf lain saat melihatnya. Takjub bagi werewolf -beta- dan iri dari werewolf -alfa-. Jongin benar-benar diciptakan dengan sangat baik, bukan hanya Jongin, tapi ke 5 saudaranya yang lain juga yang sedang duduk dikursi belakang sana.

"Hyungdeul!"

"Oh! KAI! Akhirnya!"

Jongin tersenyum, tidak itu sebuah seringai sexy. Lihatlah para werewolf beta disana, mereka tidak berkedip. Sama seperti sifat manusia jika melihat barang bagus.

"Yah, sudah waktunya bertemu dengan sang beta" Jongin menambah lebar seringainya. Oh tidak, banyak sekali beta disana yang akan berusaha mendapatkan sang pangeran ini.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Baekhyun!"

"Ya tuhan, aku merindukanmu Soo!" Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengangguk, "Baik, bagaimana kabarmu dan juga Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Baik juga. Chanyeol ada dikelasnya, Soo aku tidak percaya hari ini datang juga. Akhirnya kau masuk asrama juga!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja, aku bahkan sudah siap untuk mendapatkan pelajaran disini"

"Dan bertemu sang alfa, benar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap, "Yah, aku datang alfaku~"

Pelajaran mengenai menjadi werewolf sebenarnya telah dimulai sejak pagi tadi pukul 9, entah itu pelajaran mengenai bagaimana menggunakan insting berburu yang baik dan benar, mengontrol rasa haus, dan lain-lain. Materi, sesuatu yang sangat dibenci oleh namja tampan berkulit tan ini. Lebih baik langsung praktek daripada hanya mempelajari materi bodoh itu. Dia hanya menopang dagu dimejanya, sesekali menguap karena bosan.

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan pandangan dari sekitarnya, dia berbalik kearah kanan dan menemukan sekelompok werewolf -betamenurutnya- memandangnya. Pandangan mereka tidak berkedip dan terkesan menggoda.

"Oh my god! Tampan sekali" pekik mereka saat dengan sengaja Jongin melayangkan smirk tersexynya untuk mereka.

'Mereka menjijikan' batin Jongin.

PLUK

Jongin berbalik kearah kanan dan menemukan Chanyeol menepuknya, "Kau baru 1 hari disini dan sudah mendapatkan banyak penggemar. Ck ck" Chanyeol berdecak tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang guru didepan.

Jongin menyeringai sombong, membuat para kumpulan werewolf dikumpulan sebelah kiri Chanyeol ternganga. "Jangan salahkan wajahku yang sangat tampan!"

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Jongin yang terlihat sangat percaya diri "Kau memang tampan dan yahh terlihat sexy..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya "Karena kau diciptakan dengan kesempurnaan fisik, bahaimana kalau aku memberimu tantangan? Bukankah sang anak ke-5 dari pasangan werewolf ternama tidak pernah takut akan tantangan?"

Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya, menantang Jongin. Jongin yang merasa tertantang nyalinya seketika memuncak. "Apa tantangannya bodoh?"

Gantian Chanyeol yang menyeringai "Aku tantang kau menemukan betamu sebelum malam purnama datang dan pada saat malam purnama kau sudah harus 'menandai' betamu. Bagaimana?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir dan sedetik kemudian mengangguk "Aku terima tantanganmu Park Chanyeol!"

JONGIN POV

Katakan bahwa aku memang tampan, sexy dan sangat menggoda. Yah, kesempurnaan fisik memang milikku.

Dan tantangan seorang Park Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan kukabulkan, bagaimana mungkin seorang Jongin tidak dapat menemukang betanya dan menandainya dengan jangka waktu 1 bulan?

Bahkan, kuyakini bahwa hanya 1 minggu aku sudah bisa menemukan sang beta dan menandainya. Sombong? Seorang alfa single akan memiliki kadar sombong yang sangat tinggi.

"Hei?"

Jongin mendongak dan menemukan seorang werewolf namja dari aromanya dia seorang beta, badannya ramping dan wajahnya cukup cantik. Dan yah, sepertinya suaranya cukup merdu dan sexy ketika dia harus mendesah dibawah Jongin. Pervert? Memang! Salahkan pada ayah -angkatnya- Jung Yunho.

Aku menaikkan satu alisnya "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Namja itu duduk dimejaku, meja yang sedari tadi menjadi ganjalan kepalaku. Dia menumpukkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kirinya, tangannya dia letakkan disamping tubuhnya sebagai penyangga dan tangan kirinya dia arahkan mendekat pada dada bidangku yang sedikit terbuka dan mengelusnya, menggoda.

"Kudengar kau salah 1 alfa baru diasrama ini dan kudengar juga kalau kau sangat tampan dan sexy..." tangannya naik kedaerah wajahku, menangkupkan tangannya dipipiku sesaat dan jarinya menuju pada bibirku, mengelusnya.

Kusunggingkan senyumku, mengerti apa mau namja ini. Dia menggodaku. "Kau pasti belum punya beta bukan? Bagaimana kalau..." wajahnya mendekat kearahku dan berhenti ditelinga "Aku menawarkan diriku untuk menjadi betamu?" tanyanya. Suaranya rendah dan menggoda, aku sudah sangat hapal akan jadi apa jika seperti ini.

Dan sebelum dia lebih banyak berbicara lebih baik kuambil alih. Dan dengan gerakan cepat tanganku mendorong pantatnya mendekat dan menciumnya. "Eeehhhm..." legunya dalam ciuman kami.

Tangannya kemudian dia alihkan pada leherku dan menariknya mendekat. Kutekan bibirnya dengan bibirku menimbulkan erangan dari mulutnya yang tertahan. Kupindahkan satu tanganku yang ada dipantatnya dan bergerak menuju juniornya.

"Aaahhh..." ciuman kami terputus dan desahannya terdengar didalam kelas. "Aaah.. Jonngin..."desahnya lemas.

"O...Oh... Tuhan! I..Ini... Nikmppptat"

"I know what you mean, How about tonight heum? I will fuck you sweety!"

"Aaaahhhh O-Oke, malam hmmpt ini dibalkon asrama. Bagaimana?" "Oke!"

Namja itu melepas tanganku dari juniornya dan berbisik lagi, "Datanglah jam 10 malam, aku tidak akan mengenakan baju apapun tampan" kurasakan lidahnya menjilat bagian dalam telingaku.

Kemudian dia berdiri lagi dihadapanku, membenarkan bajunya yang 'sedikit' berantakan. "Aku Kim Kibum, kau bisa memanggilku Key tampan"

Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas, pantat sintalnya bergerak kekanan kekiri menggodaku untuk merasakan bagaimana sempit lubangnya.

"Hey!" panggilku. Dia berbalik "Kau butuh bantuan?" tanyaku melihat kain celana selangkangannya sedikit menggembung, dia menjilat bibirnya. "Aku bisa selesaikan yang ini, jangan lupa datang sesuai perjanjian"

"Aahhhh ahh emmmhh Kaaahhi... so cloahhhse" rancauan tidak jelas terdengar dari bibir kucingnya. Dan segera saja kupercepat genjotanku ditubuhnya. "Ooohhh ohhhh ohhhahhh Kai-AAAAHHHH" Key berteriak ketika dia mencapai puncaknya. Cairannya menyemprot membasahi lantai dibawah kami, mengingat kami melakukannya dengan doggy style.

"Aaahh se-bentar ahh lagi.." ucapku. Dan dengan 5 kali sodokan terakhir aku berhasil klimaks didalam tubuhnya. "hah hah hah I-ini kimaks terbaik, hah hah hah kau memang hebat Kaiahh"

Aku menyeringai dan menggigit perpotongan leher dan bahunya yang sudah terlapisi keringat. "I am a god sex, you know?"

Key terkikik dan menegakkan tubuhnya dan dengan perlahan melepas milikku dari lubangnya dan berbalik padaku. Dia memerhatikan bahu kananku dan mengumpat. "Shit! Kupikir kau bisa menjadi alfaku, aku benar-benar menikmati sentuhanmu!"

Kualihkan pandanganku pada bahu kananku, ya tidak ada tanda apapun disana. Masih mulus, jika seperti ini berarti namja cantik didepannya ini bukanlah beta sebenarnya.

"Padahal aku berharap kau adalah alfaku, dengan begitu aku bisa merasakan penismu setiap malam" dia menyeringai dan mendekat, menggesekan bagian depan kami. "Ooohhh ohhh Kai, touch me agaaahin please?"

Aku menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya, kuharap dia tidak akan pingsan setelah ini mengingat kekuatanku saat bercinta sangat tinggi. "Coaaahhme ahhh baby, touchhhahhh..." katanya terputus setelah kubalik tubuhnya dan dengan sekali hentakan kumasukkan milikku pada lubangnya yang baru beberapa saat kutinggal.

Dan yah, kau memang sangat menggoda Kai. Kau baru saja masuk asrama dan sudah mendapatkan teman sex. Tolong tinggalkan kami sekarang, banyak sekali ronde yang harus kami lakukan malam ini.

JONGIN POV END

TBC

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hiks.. Hikss.. Sakit! Alfa bodoh! Pas-hiks pasti dia sudah melakukan hiks sex dengan beta lain hiks hiks hiks bodoh! Sakit!"

Maaf reader, author bikin scene NCnya Kai sama key (SHINee). Bukan apa-apa, ini cuman selingan. Jangan marah dan jangan ngebash sang idola. Untuk yang menunggu scene NCnya Kai dengan sang beta asli akan author berikan diakhir chapter. Akhir kata, selamat menkmati dan maaf tidak memuaskan dan bagian NCnya kurang HOT karena author baru pertama kali buat NC scene. *bow Please, want to review?


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Werewolf (Part 2)

Author : Roselin KaiSoo ChanBaek Hard Shipper

Rated : M.

Pairing : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance and Fantasi

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Walaupun mereka bukan milik saya, tapi ff ini murni ide saya.

Summary : seorang alfa yang kuat tidak hanya harus kuat didalam kaumnya, tetapi harus kuat untuk melingdungi betanya. "Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi betaku?"

Author's note : Maaf, gue enggak bisa balesin review kalian satu-satu. Tapi, gue udah baca daaan terimakasih untuk semua review kalian *hug

Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur enggak nyambung, geje, aneh, EYD asal, asem, asin, manis, pahit dan lain-lain.

Happy Reading

KaiSoo in here~

DON'T READ IF YOU HATE YAOI

Rose!

WEREWOLF PART 2

OTHER SIDE...

KYUNGSOO POV

Uuh!

Sakit sekali!

Apa ini?

Aku menyentuh pertengahan dadaku tempat jantungku, Oh tuhan. Jantungku sesak sekali, ada apa ini?

Rasa sakit didadaku semakin terasa, sakit sekali sama seperti rasa sakit jika kalian dikecewakan oleh orang yang kau cintai. Cintai?

WUSSHHH

Tiba-tiba dikepalaku berputar sesuatu, dan dapat kulihat kalau ada seorang namja dengan kulit lebih tua sedang menggenjot tubuhnya pada tubuh seorang namja berkulit putih lainnya. What?

Seketika bayangan itu hilang dan kembali kosong, menyisakan pandangan hitam dan rasa sakit yang sangat pada dada diriku. Rasanya seperti ada pisau yang sangat tajam menembusnya, tidak, aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit tertembus pisau, rasa sakitnya tidak ada apa-apanya dengan rasa sakitku yang sekarang.

Sakit sekali, sampai aku tidak dapat berdiri dengan benar dan isakan lolos dari bibirku. "Hiks... Hikss..." Tubuhku merosot begitu saja kelantai kamar, membuat gelas susu untuk Baekhyun yang sedang kupegang terjatug kelantai.

PRANG

"Hiks.. Hiks..."

Isakanku terdengar semakin keras dan dapat kudengar Baekhyun memanggilku. "Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" khawatir Baekhyun saat melihat keadaanku.

Aku menggeleng lemah, rasa sakit itu bahkan terasa membakar dada bagian kiriku. "Hiks.. Baek.. Hiks.. Sakit.. Hiks..."

Baekhyun melotot, "Mwo? Sakit? Dimana? Dimana? Dimana yang sakit Kyung? Dimana?"

Aku mencengkram dadaku semakin kuat mencoba memberi tahu dimana letak sakitku. "

Kyung? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" Baekhyun terus saja melemparkan pertanyaannya dan tanpa jawaban dariku.

"Baek... SHit! It's hiks hurt! Hurt!"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhku dengan erat, aku hanya bisa bergerak kesana kemari dalam pelukannya. Mencoba mengalihkan perasaan sakit.

"Kumohon kyung, kumohon. Tenang sedikit, aku akan menyuruh Chanyeol kesini bersama dengan Suho hyung. Tenanglah sebentar, kyung"

"Hiks... Baek... Sakit.."

"Kyung" Baekhyun mendekat kearahku, mengambil alih tubuhku dari pelukan Suho hyung. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku dan Suho hyung hanya sahabat.

Baekhyun memelukku dengan erat, tangan mungilnya yang sama denganku mengusap punggungku lembut menenangkan.

"Hiks.. Hikss.. Sakit! Alfa bodoh! Pas-hiks pasti dia sudah melakukan hiks sex dengan beta lain hiks hiks hiks bodoh! Sakit!" Aku masih memukul-mukul dada kiriku.

"Kyung, tenanglah sedikit" Suho hyung menyuruhku.

"Kyung, tenanglah ada aku disini menemanimu. Tenanglah" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahku didadanya. Pelukan Baekhyun memang sangat nyaman, Chanyeol sangat beruntung mendapatkan beta sepertinya.

Dan secara berangsur-angsur, emosiku menjadi stabil. Kurasakan Suho hyung masih memberikan mantra penenang dari punggungku dan sedetik kemudian semuanya gelap.

"Eng.."

Kurasakan sinar matahari menyapa wajahku, membuatnya terasa hangat skaligus membangunkanku.

Kuperjamkan mataku berulang memberikan kesadaran sepenuhnya dan..

BRAK

Aku hampir saja terjatuh kebawah begitu mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka lebar dengan kerasnya, kulihat Luhan ge berlari kearahku. "Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar dari Baekhyun kau mengalami rasa sakit itu kyung?" Luhan gege menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku "Ayolah, jawab aku Soo. Kau tahu kan rasa sakit itu bisa saja membunuhmu jika kau tidak kuat menahannya. Kyung, kyung jawab aku?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, tidak ada tenaga. "Yatuhan, aku pasti akan menghajar alfamu setelah aku tau siapa dia!"

Dan tanpa menunggu lama kesadaranku menghilang.

KYUNGSOO POV END

AUTHOR POV

Jongin terlihat sedang berada dikelasnya bersama dengan para alfa lain, mereka terlihat sedang bersenda gurau. Tidak! Hanya ke-5 alfa yang lain yang sedang bercanda. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam, tatapannya datar, dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Tatapannya gelap, tidak seperti Jongin biasanya yang terlihat menggoda.

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suho bertanya pada Jongin ketika para alfa pengeran ini sedang makan dikantin.

Jongin hanya menusuk-nusuk daging rusa mentah dihadapannya tanpa nafsu. Dia mebanting garpunya kemudian menutup mata dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada meja dan mengusak rambutnya asal, frusrtasi.

"Hei, kau kenapa Jongin?" Kris mengguncang tubuh Jongin, dapat Kris lihat tangan kanan Jongin yang berada disebelah tangannya terkepal kuat, sangat kuat karena Kris mendengar suara tulang yang sepertinya patah.

"Hei hei hei Jongin, ada apa ini?" Kris semakin mengguncang tubuh Jongin. Chen yang ada disamping kiri Jongin ikut mengguncangnya, dia dapat merasakan bahu Jongin mengeras. Seperti menahan sesuatu.

Suho yang ada dihadapannya terlihat berpikir, apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Jongin. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat, mungkinkah?

Suho mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada punggung Jongin dan membacakan sebuah mantra, yang lagi-lagi adalah mantra penenang.

Tubuh Jongin semakin bergetar hebat, meja yang mereka gunakan sudah terasa berguncang. Tangan Jongin mengepal lebih kuat, karena takut Jongin akan terluka. Kris dengan cepat mengambil kursi dan memotongnya, dia mengambil potongan kayu dan dengan kekuatannya dia menyelipkan kayu pada genggaman Jongin dan yahh kayu yang tidak berdosa itu harus patah menjadi 2.

Kemudian Chen mulai menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin, turut membacakan mantra penenang. Dan semenit kemudian bahu Jongin mulai melemas dan kepalan tangannya perlahan terlepas.

Kris menghela napas lega melihat Jongin sudah tidak kesakitan, Sehun mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba membuat Jongin berdiri. "Ayo, aku bawa kau kembali keasrama. Kau butuh istirahat Jongin. Hyung, ijinkan aku dan Chen hyung untuk kelas berikutnya ya? Ayo hyung" Sehun dan Chen mulai membopong tubung tak berdaya lemas. Banyak sekali werewolf alfa dan beta yang melihat kejadian itu sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka jika alfa terkuat pun akan merasakan lemas jika menyangkut perasaan betanya.

Selepas kepergian Jongin, Sehun, dan Chen. Suho, Chanyeol dan Kris masih diam ditempat hingga Suho mengeluarkan suaranya, "Jongin adalah yang terkuat, aku sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi rasa sakitnya tadi" Suho memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Hyung, apa mungkin Jongin adalah alfa dari Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kris terkejut, "Kyungsoo juga merasakan sakit kemarin" jelas Chanyeol pada Kris yang memang tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Benarkah?" Kris masih dalam keterkejutannya. "Jika Kyungso adalah beta dari Jongin. Berarti kita ber-6 adalah pasangan dari 6 anak angkat keluarga Choi Siwon? Aku dan Tao, Suho dan Lay, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Chen dan Xiumin, Sehun dan Luhan, dan dan Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol dan Suho berpikir sejenak dan keduanya mengangguk kemudian terpekik. "Jangan-jangan eomma dan appa sengaja menjodohkan kami!" pekik mereka bertiga.

"Sudah baikan?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin yang baru terbangun dari istirahatnya. Disamping Sehun ada seorang namja cantik yang tersenyum pada Jongin, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang dalam posisi namja cantik itu terpangku pada paha Sehun.

"Oh, kenalkan. Dia Luhan, Xiao Luhan. Dia betaku" Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan membuat semburat merah pada pipinya. Luhan buru-buru memberi salam pada Jongin, "Hai, aku adalah guru dance disini sekaligus guru kesehatan. Senang bertemu denganmu Jongin" Luhan tersenyum. Jongin hanya mengangguk, tidak ada minat. "Baby, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan Jongin. Biarkan dia istirahat, kajja" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya membuat Luhan juga bangkit. Sebelum mereka keluar dari kamar Jongin, Luhan memberikan sala m perpisahan dan saat Luhan berbalik, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sehun yang sengaja diposisikan disamping kanan oleh sang empunya.

"Ya!" Luhan memukul ujung kepala Sehun dan hanya disambut kekehan dari alfanya. "Kenapa kau harus malu Baby Hannie? Kita bahkan sudah sering melakukan yang lebih dari ini" sekali lagi Sehun mencuri ciuman dari Luhan dan berlari keluar sebelum sang beta memukulnya lagi. "Ya! Oh Sehun! Jangan frontal bodoh!"

Dan Luhan pun keluar dari ruangan itu menyisakkan Jongin dan Chen yang terbengong. "Jangan hiraukan Sehun, dia memang sering menggoda betanya! Bagaimana perasaanmu Jongin?"

Jongin menghela napas, "Tidak baik hyung, rasanya aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf. Sangat sesak hyung, disini.." Jongin menyentuh dadanya pada bagian jantung "Disini sangat sesak dan berdetak gelisah"

Jongin masih setia dengan perasaan galaunya eh maksudnya rasa gelisahnya. Dia masih enggan memakan makanan dihadapannya, dia memilih mengaduk-aduknya membuat makanan itu seperti sudah tidak layak makan. Menjijikan. Kris saja yang melihatnya langsung tidak selera makan.

"Apa masih sangat sesak jantungmu Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala lemah, "Hanya sedikit, aku tidak selera makan hyung" dia memajukan piringnya yang penuh dengan daging membuat semuanya menghela napas khawatir. "Aku akan mempertemukanmu dan betamu" lagi-lagi Suho yang memecah keheningan. Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya, mendengar kata beta disebut. Bagaimana mungkin Suho tahu siapa betanya, dia benar-benar terkejut. Bukan hanya Jongin yang terkejut, Sehun dan Chen yang memang tidak ada saat pembicaraan Suho, Chanyeol dan Kris juga trelihat terkejut. Darimana sang leader wibawa ini tahu siapa betanya Jongin. "Besok. Besok kau ikut denganku ke perpustakaan, aku sudah membuat janji dengan betamu."

TBC

Wuhoo~ akankah sang werewolf terkuat kita a.k.a Jongin menemukan KyungsooNYA ?

Review again? :D


End file.
